knewmiranthialoredumpfandomcom-20200214-history
Valar
Valar are considered agents of light, and therefore children of Lux. There are countless Valar but even fewer that affect the world of Knewmiranthia. Though they embody great aspects of creation and watch over the world's they sometimes fall (See Morgoth) 'MAKRUMM AND AEN' Makrumm: Lawful Good Domains: Dwarf, Earth, Forge, Metal, God of: Dwarves, the underground Gems and protector of the planet core. Symbol: A chipped Golden Diamond upon a crimson red backdrop. Aen: Lawful Good Domains: Elf, Nature, Moon, Ocean, Life, God Of: Elves, and Nature, The maker of the Sea and, The watcher on the moon. Symbol: Mellon Tree Backed by a Crescent Moon. Backstory: Though their religious practices differ devotees of both Valar acknowledge the existence of each other and the rivalry of the two. The story goes that in the beginning there was the stars and then came Lux and Nox Creation and Destruction, Beginning and End. Gods in the Truest sense these beings had Many Children called Valar or Celestial's. Two such of these Valar were Makrumn and his sister Aen. Makrumn was small and covered in hair and Aen was tall slender and graceful. Lux created many worlds for his children, while Nox surrounded them all in darkness. The world of Makrumm and Aen was simple and made of stone, it was quite vast and empty Save for the Two Valar that called it home. Makrumm found himself most comfortable In deepest delves while Aen, she found herself wanting more. Saddened by the plainness of the world she cried and from her tears spawned the first Ocean. Some of the stone became wet and fertile, realising this Aen created the first plants so she could watch something grow and change. A long time passed and Makrumm surfaced from exploration underground and saw the world changed, he did not like it at all, these growing things had covered the beautiful Stones and Gems that once glittered in the beauty of the Sun. Not realizing these were his sisters creations he began chopping the tree's down and trampling anything that came in his path. When Aen eventually realised what her brother had been doing, she swelled with anger and they fought. Their first fight had shaken their world. After some time they realised they would destroy the gift Lux had given them, if they did not stop, neither wanted to destroy their home. So begrudgingly the two came to terms. Makrumm settled that he owed Aen no apology, but that he would no longer fight her needlessly. A feature they shared was pride, and that was why neither of them would ever talk to each other again. Aen continued tending to her growing forests, experimenting with and creating new kinds of tree's, while Makrumm found his way to the center of the world where he used the energy of the core to forge new minerals. An eternity alone could drive even a God-like Valar to madness, again both Makrumm and Aen shared something in common, a disdain for being so destitute. To combat these feelings of alone-ness Aen set to work trying to create something with a soul and mind of its own. Her forests may have been alive but their souls were all merely extensions of her own. Seeing her sadness Lux made creatures to keep her company. And although these creatures amused her for a time they never quite reached her standards of perfection. In her own image she created a race of beings to keep her company and help her tend to her vast forests. This race was ageless and Immortal, full of the same love of Magic and life as her, but also wracked with Pride and a sense of superiority. Flaws in her own character she passed down. These were the Ancestors of the Elven race, though they were were far more powerful then the modern elves. This power attracted a child of Nox to Makrumm and Aen's world. One day while tending to her Gardens, Aen noticed something new, something that had never happened before. One of her beautiful tree's and began to wilt and shrivel, its life disappearing. She quickly noticed the source. A decrepit old man with empty eye sockets slumbered amidst the roots. Angered by his presence she woke him and told him to leave immediately. Ignoring her blind rage this being introduced himself as Aois and asked if she liked what he had done with her tree. Her Fury was unbridled as she insulted his putrid appearance. He simply smiled and told her she should not have been so rude. She attempted to smite him where he stood but he was very strong. Before he left her he named his father Nox and warned her that there would forever now be a curse upon her creations and her world. Sure enough the affects of death and decay began to take hold. She could not keep neither the forests nor her children the grips of Aois's curse and her Perfect Elder-race was now a shadow of its former self. Aen's sadness was so great that it Makrumm could not bare it. So he created Dwarves, hoping to cheer her up by showing her the beauty that could be found in such a short lived thing. His sons were truly magnificent craftsmen and built with the greatest of strength and constitution. They shared these qualities with their father and so too his negative ones. His hot temper and his wrathful nature. Though created for Aen even such a gesture from her brother could not cheer her up and she cried until the world was flooded. Their father looked on and seeing the destruction his children had wrought, he was saddened. In an act of kindness to the world he had made for his children Lux Banished Aen to the moon. She needed very little convincing also seeing the destruction her despair could cause especially in a world now governed by the laws of death. The moon became the perch from which she could watch the world grow and change. She agreed that she would control the flow of the tides in the ocean's she had created. Lux Tasked Makrumm to find his forge in the worlds core and from there build up new mountains. Thus the world we know today was born. The many races of old endure As the Valar hold their places in keeping the world turning. Teppi: Lawful Neutral Domains: Hunting, Punishment, night, God of: Monster hunters, Wolves Symbol: An Eldtritch Glyph (meaning Protector of the night), embroiled on a wolf emblem. Backstory: Sometimes called the Night lord of the God of Hunters Teppi is not widely known but by those that do know him he is vastly respected. Long ago He had another name and fought alongside the other Valar During a war against the primordial Abyss from which demons poured fourth. In war he was at home but as the Bastion was erected and he was not chosen to be amongst those that would uphold and protect it, he needed a new task. For this his eyes fell to the realm which had now become the Mortal Plane, the Threat of Outer Gods and their abominations was becoming severe. Death had been introduced and gripped its claws into all living things. It is believed that Teppi befriended or possibly created Wolves, they were in his eyes the perfect beasts for a hunter. In his own personal pack he instilled special celestial power. These beasts were used to hunt Aboleth's Spawns of Siabogimimas. Particularly Teppi's favourite Menulis the White Wolf. Soon Small Temples devoted to destroying the Horror's of the outer beings began to pop up as Teppi trained Mortals and experimented with using Eldritch energy as a weapon. Through this magic, different to Teppi's own Angelic grace he was able to grant himself the Title of Nightlord. "Only in Darkness can you protect the Light" he spoke down to those whom followed him, as his power now ran stronger during the night. Zealot's of the Temple's would devote their lives to tracking these things and strengthening their minds against the realm of the Outer Beings. Though Primarily Teppi focused on the Horror's of Siabogimimas it was not uncommon to find Devotee's of his temple researching and hunting practically anything that had no place disrupting the natural order of the Mortal Realm. Teppi was mysterious and would rarely show himself to the later generations of his temples and so his likeness was never recorded. Instead those wishing to contact Teppi through prayer would use his symbol generally marked as some kind of wolf Totem. Numeral Gesus: Chaotic Neutral Domains: Knowledge and Trickery, Numbers and Luck God of: Luck and Mathematics, gambling and Hobbits Symbol: A 20 sided gaming die. Backstory: Gesus was the Val'ar tasked with counting and categorizing the infinity of Lux's creation. He assisted the lower races in developing an understanding of Mathematics sometime in the second age. At the time he saw no reason to hide his true Val'ar nature. Those that followed him most closely were the small folk, today called Halflings or Hobbits. Hobbits used this knowledge to become avid gamer's and masters of agriculture, and musical talents. Gesus was known to appear differently in his physical form to different individuals as a reflection of his slightly mischievous nature. To this day Gamers, musicians, wizards, scientists and all manner of other's use his original teachings from vague lore tomes; tomes that have been rewritten many times since their original creation. It is believed that the luck halflings have is Gesus paying them a little extra attention and making sure that the chances aren't so heavily stacked against them. Nobody knows for sure though. 'Who’thrall: True Neutral' Domains: Knowledge and war God of: Strategy and war Symbol: A sword through a Tome. Backstory: Who’thrall in his prime was not evil, nor was he good, he just loved a challenging battle. As one of the head Valar Generals he spent countless nights writing up a battle plan. With his might and brain he has won all of his battles bar one. This battle happened to be a duel, and with his brother no less. Gor’wedd the trickster god. He was beautiful, smart and agile. The legend goes that one morning Who’thrall’s Warhammer, Strategaeth was stolen by Gor’wedd as a joke. When Who’thrall awoke to find this he challenged his brother for it’s return. He having never been defeated before was so confident that he said he was willing to take any bet and that if he won he would not only get Strategaeth back, his brother would have to make him a suit of platinum armour. Gor’wedd agreed to his brother’s side of the bet adding that if he were to win that Gor’wedd would be cursed to take on the role of the Planer guard. Protecting the gates of their realm from all that wish to enter and that his purity would be permanently bound to that of his children, for the rest of eternity. So the bet was set in stone and the two prepared themselves for battle. During this time Gor’wedd made a visit to his brother and gave him an enchanted set of Platinum armour named Humility. Who’thrall was confused at first but decided that no matter how odd of a gesture or how likely it is that it will actually do nothing, he to prove his utter brilliance and dominance, would wear it. The two brothers then fought in an epic bout that created mountains and flattened large spaces of land. It should’ve been an easy win for Who’thrall, however the armour named humility, lived up to it’s name. For every time Who’thrall hit his brother. all of the force and power that he attacked with would be felt by him doubly. This led to a different outcome. Who’thrall came out of the gates swinging his mighty Flail and before he could regret his actions he delivered a devastating blow, again, again… again, again and again until his brother was on the precipice of death and that’s when it hit him. With the smooth blood soaked click of his fingers, Gor’wedd unleashed the power of the armour on his brother, a warrior who had never had even been brought to his knees, and it destroyed his resolve and his body. Who’thrall in that moment died. The healers of the gods all banded together to revive and repair him, and luckily they managed. After this defeat who’thrall became Planer guard. It is said that every 10 years he gets 1 week off and he uses that time to travel the earth, meet it’s warriors and create offspring. This initially started well for him as he fathered twins only so as long as he made sure that they were set on the right track then they would end up good and keep him a radiant god. However war changes people, and as children of Who’thrall they are drawn towards battle and strategy meaning that no matter how hard they try they can’t resist a good battle. This exact desire has led to the children of Who’thrall becoming bloodthirsty and cruel, in turn, corrupting their father and making him the same as them. So now Who’thrall presides at his post slaughtering any being that is deemed to be an enemy and his brother Gor’wedd is still laughing about his brothers fate today. Maybe one day he will release his brother from the bet… maybe one day! Kastar: Neutral Good Domains: God Of: Symbol: A Sythe next to a bushel of wheat Backstory: